Because of you
by FemaleSherlock
Summary: Kagome got her heart broken by Inuyasha. Yuki feels like he can't love anyone. Can Kagome get herself together before Yuki is lost in the depths of despair?
1. Behind these hazel eyes

**I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits basket or either of the songs. Sorry. I wish I did though. :) **

**"Behind These Hazel Eyes"**

Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<p>

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
>Opened up and let you in<br>You made me feel alright  
>For once in my life<br>Now all that's left of me  
>Is what I pretend to be<br>So together, but so broken up inside  
>'Cause I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hangin' on<p>

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
>For hating you, I blame myself<br>Seeing you it kills me now  
>No, I don't cry on the outside<br>Anymore...  
>Anymore...<p>

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes 

"Inuyasha," I whispered. "No, I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming." I was horrified. Inuyasha was kissing her. Kikyo, after he promised to be faithful to me.

"Kagome," He stuttered. "I should have known." He broke into an evil grin. "Only you would have the unfortunate end to have been attacked by a demon after this." He began chasing after me.

I ran as though my life depended on it. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I saw the well and ran even faster. I jumped in just as Inuyasha's claws caught my back.

The blue lights flashed brighter than ever and I realized that the well was sealing. It was for the best. We'd already defeated Naraku, so I didn't belong in that time anymore. I was a fool to think I did.

"…" A choked sound came from my throat.

I managed to get into the house before collapsing from blood loss. "Mom," I groaned.

She turned around and rushed to me. "Souta," She called. "Get me the first aid kit."

It went dark.

Two months later…

"Kagome, are you ready? It's time to go." Mom popped her around the door way.

"I'm coming," I told her. After she left, I muttered, "It's not like I have anything else to live for,"

I walked downstairs and took one last look around. We were renting a house in Kaibara, so I could get away from the shrine, where everything on it reminded me of Inuyasha.

I went into the well house and grabbed Miroku's Kazaana beads. They were the only reminder I had left of my sister and her husband. They'd appeared there a month ago.

I walked out and got in the car, compelling myself not to look back.

Two days later, I walked the hallways of Kaibara High School. I bumped into an orange haired boy and walked off, muttering to myself about stupid cats that have no manners.

He, his girlfriend, and the gray haired boy stopped walking and stared at me. I turned around and snapped, "Do I have something interesting about me? If not, please quit staring rat boy and cat boy." I stalked off, not realizing what I said.

"You don't think she knew, did you?" Tohru asked frightfully.

Kyo Sohma shrugged. "As long as she doesn't blurt it out to the world, I don't particularly care." He shrugged it off.

Yuki Sohma looked after me curiously. "I'll have to ask Shigure. She's very… interesting."

Meanwhile, I was in the middle of a spat with the Yuki Fan Club.

"Don't go near Prince Yuki." Mikoto ordered.

"Well, he seems like a stuck up idiot with a huge stick up his ass. Why the hell would I want to talk to him, much less go near him?" I demanded.

They were stunned. Then furious. No one talked about their precious Prince Yuki like that.

"He is not, does not, and is a Prince of all sorts. He let's commoners like us adore him like we all should. He's the Prince of all Princes." They argued.

"And I'm the damn queen of Sheba." I snorted. "When he earns the respect, that's when I'll give to him. Not a minute before. Later." I walked away, leaving them in my wake. Still not comprehending what I meant.

I walked into the music department of the school. There was a guitar near the window where it was raining outside. No one was in there at the moment, seeing as it was lunch hour. I wasn't hungry, so I strummed at the guitar a little, before playing and singing softly.

**"Because Of You"**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery  
>I will not break the way you did,<br>You fell so hard  
>I've learned the hard way<br>To never let it get that far

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake  
>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<p>

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

I watched you die  
>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<br>I was so young  
>You should have known better than to lean on me<br>You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<p>

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I try my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<br>Because of you  
>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

Because of you  
>Because of you<p>

I heard footsteps coming closer and put the guitar down and went out the other exit in a flash.

Yuki poked his head inside, "Wonder who that was? She sounded broken." He pondered. "Maybe it was that new girl. She was sad. That look in her eyes reminded me of the one in mine before I met Tohru." He shrugged and kept going to the cafeteria.

Around the corner, I sighed. My secret was safe. I didn't need or want anyone to know how broken I was after what happened with Inuyasha. I walked to my class and left a note for the teacher. I needed to go away from people for awhile. The noise and commotion was getting to my head.

I went to the park that wasn't too far away from the school, but it was quiet. I hopped onto the trees second highest branch and let my mind wander.

As much as I hated to admit, I wasn't over Inuyasha yet. The bastard had completely stolen my heart and then ripped it all to pieces. It was worse than what Naraku had done to Kagura and Kanna. At least they had the choice to die or do his dirty work. I hadn't, I had one choice. And in the end that succeeded in completely destroying me. I sighed.

Maybe one day, I could move on, but unfortunately it looked as though that day wasn't coming any time soon. It was raining so you couldn't see my tears, but they were there.

"Excuse me, but why are you in that tree?" A voice reached me.

I looked down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shigure Sohma. You are?"

"Kagome Higurashi. My family just moved here from the other side of Tokyo. I'm up here; because I needed to get away from the noise and commotion they call school. I haven't been to school recently and I just have to get used to it again." I sighed unhappily. I never liked school and hated the fact that I had to go.

"Oh, I guess it's alright, but won't you catch a cold?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "But it's worth it. You should try it sometime. Hey are you related to Yuki Sohma, the guy with a stick shoved so far up his ass it interferes with his brain waves?"

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult the bastard, but even you know it's true. I can see it in your eyes. I don't know what he's gone through, but don't let him become worse. And make him smile more. A frown doesn't suit his princely features." I smirked. "I don't like him or anything, but I can tell it hurts the girl he was with when he frowns."

Shigure gave a perverted smile. "Oh, so you're the observant one. What can you see about me?"

I lowered my voice. "I can see you're in love with someone, but it hurts because they're slowly dying. You don't like people getting in your business and you worry for someone very much. But you seem to be a very kind, if perverted; person and you try to find the good in things." 'And you're the dog of the zodiac.' I added mentally. 'But you don't need to know that I know just yet.'

He was shocked. "I want you to meet Yuki and Tohru and Kyo formally. I know, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night?" He clapped his hands together happily. "Great it's settled. I suppose Tohru and the others could come get you. See you then," He went off happily.

I sighed. "Guess I might as well go home," I muttered. I jumped down and landed perfectly.

I walked home in the drizzling rain. Smiling because I finally had something to live for again.

**I would like at least one review before I start updating my stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I just hate school. And my life. Mostly my life though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. They belong to their respective owners as do the songs.

Kagome was walking down the sidewalk when she noticed something following her. Or rather someone. The aura was familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She turned down an alley, her powers on her finger tips ready to fly.

He came closer.

She saw his red hair and bright green eyes. "Shippo?" She whispered.

"Momma, it's me. I've finally found you."

"Hai, Shippo, you finally found me."

"As touching as this reunion is," A cold voice came from the alleyway. "We should probably go somewhere else."

"Sesshomaru-sama," She bowed respectfully.

His golden eyes softened a bit. "There's no need for such formality. You are part of my pack, sister."

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Sister?'

Shippo laughed quietly. "You are alpha female Momma, so you are of almost equal rank to Fluffy-sama over here."

"Do not call me that ridiculous name, fox." Sesshomaru growled lowly.

Kagome was picked up and placed on Shippo's back. "Come on Momma, I want to show you how fast I've become."

Shippo sped off, surpassing Kouga's speed.

Kagome was dizzy when they stopped at a large mansion. "Okay, Shippo, why are there birdies everywhere?"

Shippo coughed to hide his smirk. "I have no idea Momma. Let's get you inside, so you can sit down."

Sesshomaru tsked lightly. But inside he was curious. Any other human or demon would be passed out right now. But then again this was the Shikon Miko, so...

Kagome sat in the large living room, chatting with Kagura and Rin. Apparently Kagura and Sesshomaru had mated a little while after the battle. They had given Rin a blood bond and now she and Shippo were mated with two hundred years under the belt.

"Momma," Shippo said seriously. "We need to tell you something."

Kagome was suddenly alert. "Yes, Shippo?"

"Well, it starts after the final battle...

_ They were at Kaede's, wondering when Kagome would be back, because she had yet to wish on the jewel. _

_ "When's Momma gonna be back?" Shippo whined._

_ "Hush Shippo," Sango scolded. "Kagome went to find Inuyasha."_

_ Shippo's eyes widened. "That's not good." _

_ Sango was curious. "What do you mean Shippo?"_

_ "Well, Inuyasha went to see Kikyo a little while ago and I followed him. They were talking about the jewel and how Inuyasha was going to wish Kikyo back to life. But they need Kagome's soul for that, right?"_

_ Miroku nodded. "Only one can live."_

_ "Well, Inuyasha went to see Kikyo again today." Shippo continued, but stopped as they heard an ear-piercing scream._

_ "That's Kagome!" Sango and Miroku jumped up and raced out the door._

_ They saw Inuyasha standing at the well with Kagome's blood on his claws. The Tessaiga was rattling. Suddenly it unsheathed itself and impaled Inuyasha in the heart._

_ Sesshomaru, happening upon the dead witch, had reduced her back to clay, since she tried to kill him. He raised an eyebrow as he came upon the scene, with Shippo crying and Miroku as well as Sango collapsed on their knees. _

_ "Where is the priestess?" Jaken squawked. _

_ Shippo pointed down the well. "She's gone. That stupid Inubaka pushed her down the well."_

_ "Why is my disgraceful half-brother dead?" Sesshomaru asked._

_ "The Tessaiga just killed him." Sango managed. "It was like it had a mind of its own."_

_ Sesshomaru reached for the sword and this time, it didn't reject him. He placed it near his other swords. "This Sesshomaru will take care of this sword until the miko returns."_

_ Suddenly a spirit rose out of the well. _

_ "Midoriko-sama," Miroku fell to his knees. _

_ "Rise, honorable houshi. You need not bow." She spoke softly, but with authority. "Now, Naraku is defeated and the future is saved, but because of Inuyasha's actions, the Shikon Jewel now resides in the future with my musume. Youkai will come after her in numbers of many. A new evil will rise once more and you must defeat it again. My musume will be broken because of what Inuyasha has done, but you must have her defeat this new evil as well. She will find new love, but she needs her old friends to help her along the way as well as the new ones she will make. This Kagome will be different from the one you knew. She will be silent and sad, but remember that it's only a front to keep others away so her heart will not break again." She turned to Miroku and Sango. "I'm sorry that you will not see your friend again. But you can gift her with your weapons and your teachings. Your prayer beads will be her weapons. Kirara will be there to guide her as well. Honorable demon slayer, Kohaku will be alive once more and Miroku, your curse is gone. I wish you the best my followers." _

_ When she left, Sesshomaru's arm was restored and Kohaku stood by Sango's side. _

_ Sango looked up at the sky. "My sister, be safe." She whispered._

Kagome looked at the prayer beads around her hand. Each was engraved with a inscription. Hirakotsu, wind tunnel, daggers, the staff, and other weapons they had taught her how to use.

Sesshomaru walked in with a very familiar sword. He handed it to Kagome, whose eyes brimmed with tears.

"Thank you so much." She looked up suddenly. "What happened to Kanna?"

Kagura smiled. "She's been waiting for you."

Kanna came in, still in her child like form, along with Kirara, who pounced on her new mistress and licked her cheek.

Kagome smiled softly. It was small, but it was a smile none the less.

"It's so great to see everyone again." She whispered.

They all nodded at her.

Shippo perked up. "That reminds me. Since Rin and I haven't had any children and don't really plan on having them for a while, and I've accumulated quite a large amount of money over the years, you are mine and Fluffy-sama's heir."

That was the ticket. Kagome fainted.

When she woke up, they were standing over her worriedly. "Can't quite breathe."

They backed up.

"Sorry," She apologized. "It's not everyday I'm told I'm an heir to probably some of the most prominent business men in the world."

"How'd you know?" Shippo asked mock surprised. "I own a few motorcycle manufactors, not to mention ramen and candy. Fluffy-sama owns half the world already as well as about ten other companies that do business all over the world."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course." She looked at the clock. "Oh no, Momma's probably worried sick that I'm not home." She said worried.

"Don't sweat it, Momma. I already called her and explained to her the circumstances, although I don't think she quite understood that I was your son, since she told me to tell you that you need to use protection." He made a face.

Kagome doubled over laughing. "No, I think she got the wrong idea completely."

After talking some more, they left her alone so everything could sink in.

She got up and went to sit on the balcony. Her eyes filled with tears as she began remembering all the feudal era times with Sango and Miroku. Her mouth opened as a soft and sad, but sweet melody flowed through her mouth.

"Why"

You must have been in a  
>Place so dark<br>You couldn't feel the light  
>Reachin' for you through<br>That stormy cloud  
>Now here we are<br>Gathered in our little hometown  
>This can't be the way<br>You meant to draw a crowd

_[Chorus]_  
>Oh why, that's what I keep asking<br>Was there anything I could've  
>Said or done<br>Oh, I had no clue you were  
>Masking<br>A troubled soul, God only knows  
>What went wrong and why<br>You would leave the stage  
>In the middle of a song<p>

Now in my mind I'll keep you frozen  
>As a seventeen-year-old<br>Rounding third to score the  
>Winning run<br>You always played with passion  
>No matter what the game<br>When you took the stage  
>You'd shine just like the sun<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Oh why, that's what I keep asking<br>Was there anything I could've  
>Said or done<br>Oh, I had no clue you were  
>Masking<br>A troubled soul, God only knows  
>What went wrong and why<br>You would leave the stage  
>In the middle of a song<p>

Now the oak trees are swaying  
>In the early autumn breeze<br>A golden sun is shining on my face  
>Through tangled thoughts<br>I hear a mockingbird sing  
>This old world really ain't that<br>Bad of a place

Oh why, there's no comprehending  
>And who am I to try to<br>Judge or explain  
>Oh, but I do have one<br>Burning question  
>Who told you life wasn't<br>Worth the fight  
>They were wrong, they lied<br>Now you're gone and we cry  
>'Cause it's not like you to<br>Walk away  
>In the middle of a song<p>

Your beautiful song  
>Your absolutely beautiful song<p>

In the other room, the others were listening to the song. "Why is she so sad?" Kanna asked softly.

"Kagome has always felt emotions deeper than any human I've ever known before." Kagura said. "She understands loss and suffering more than anyone, because she's gone through so much at such a young age. She's also a miko which adds in a lot. When someone else is suffering, she suffers with them. It's one of her special gifts. Empathy."

Shippo nodded. "Momma's always been like that. I just hope she realizes that we're here for her before it's too late and it becomes too much for her to bear alone."

"She needs someone to lean on, no matter what she thinks. We all do." Rin said, leaning against her mate. "Her, more than anyone else. She's so young with the weight of the world on her shoulders."

Sesshomaru smirked softly. "Well, I certainly hope whoever he is, is up to the challenge of protecting the Shikon Miko, because she's one trouble magnet."

The others nodded, all thinking the same thing. 'Yes, that she is.'

Okay, I updated and thanks to all the reviewers. I hope you continue reading this story, so enjoy.

One review: I have no idea

Five: Probably a few weeks.

Six or more: A week at the most.

Give me ideas! I have like six other stories I have to update and I have absolutely no idea how to continue them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, or any of the songs I put in here.

CHAPTER 3

Kagome woke up stretching. She looked around at the unfamiliar place, until it clicked with her where she was.

'Oh yeah,' (She's become like other teenagers. She's a bit slow in the mornings.) She thought. 'I'm at Shippo and Sesshomaru's house, although it looks a lot like the castle he had back in the Feudal Era.'

She saw her uniform, freshly washed and folded on the foot of the bed. She groaned mentally. "Do I have to go to school?" She said into her pillow.

Shippo's voice came from the doorway. "Yes, Kaa-san. You do have to."

She looked at him and saw Kanna next to him, in the same school uniform as she was wearing.

"Kanna, you're coming too?" She asked puzzled.

"Of course Mother." Her quiet voice said. "You best get dressed since school begins soon and Hakudoshi will also be coming."

Kagome nodded and got up. Smiling at Kanna, her morning menopausal gone, she said, "Alright Kanna, thank you for telling me. Shippo," Her smile dropped.

"Yes Kaa-san?" He asked mischeviously.

"Leave now."

He shivered and left quickly.

Kagome snickered and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she looked better than she had in months.

Her skin was no longer as pale and her blue eyes sparkled once more.

"Mother, you look very pretty."

"Except for the fact that this skirt is way too short again," Kagome whined childishly. "Are all the principals pervs?"

Hakudoshi came into view and oogled her. "Mother, you look very nice."

She stalked out of the room, but not before hitting her new son over the head with a new and heavy book bag.

Pouting childishly, Hakudoshi stuck out his tongue to her back. Kanna hit him upside the head.

"Stop that," She scolded and followed after her mother gracefully.

He made a face, but did as she asked and followed her downstairs to where their 'mother' was waiting.

Kagome stood there with a sparkle in her eye as she relentlessly teased Shippo about the boys in her school.

"They're all so cute and handsome," She exaggerated while Shippo tried to plug his ears.

"Momma," He whined. "One, I don't want to hear this. Two, none of them are good enough for you."

Her expression clouded just a bit. "But Shippo, there really is something weird about the Sohmas. Their auras are clouded, like they're cursed or something."

Shippo nodded. His Kaa-san knew what she was talking about. "I'll do some snooping and see what I can find."

Kagome nodded, relieved. "Thanks Shippo."

"It's nothing Kaa-san, but you better get in the car. Your school starts soon." He pointed to a car outside. "Since you probably know how to drive, there's a car for you to drive Hakudoshi and Kanna to school with you." He laughed. "Since we own most of Japan, just show them the ID in the car, in case you ever get pulled over."

Kagome nodded and beckoned for the two of her children behind her to get in the car.

She turned to them. "I presume you know what to do?"

They nodded and smiled at her.

She smiled kindly back at them. "At least I don't have to tell you."

Kanna and Hakudoshi looked at each other. Shippo had decided to teach them about the birds and the bees early in life. They shuddered at the memory. No more lessons from anyone from the feudal era. No more lessons.

They got to the school just as the bell rang.

Hakudoshi got an idea. "_Maman, peax-tu parler le francais?_" (Momma, can you speak French?)

"_Oui,_" (Yes.).

"_Alors noous devrions parler chaque fois que nois parlons de choses que personne d'autre ne comprennent pas._" (Then we should speak it whenever we speak about things no one else would understand.)

"_Allez bien._" (Alright.)

Kanna nodded as well. "That will work, Maman."

When they opened the door, all eyes turned. Kagome held herself with pride now that she had found her family. Kanna had white hair and deep purple eyes and her brother had lilac hair with deep purple eyes.

"Here are your schedules." The office lady said without looking up.

"Yes ma'am." They chorused.

Once outside the office and away from the peering eye of their new classmates, they began to talk.

"_Hey mere,_" (Hey mother,)

"_Oui le fils,_" (Yes, son)

"_Pourquoi avons-nous d'aller dans les classes avec les eleves Ningen?_" (Why do we have to go to the classes with ningen students?)

"_Parque que, si vous voulez rester et me proteger, je suppose que vous eevez aller dans les classes._" (Because, if you want to stay and protect me, I suppose you have to go to the classes.)

"_Mais ma mere,_" (But Mother,) Hakudoshi whined.

"No buts," She said, switching back to their normal language.

"Yes, Mothe- Kagome."

She smiled kindly at her son. "Thank you Hakudoshi."

He hugged her tightly. "No problem Maman."

They walked into the classroom. Kagome left to take her seat, while Kanna and Hakudoshi were being introduced by the teacher.

"Class, this is Kanna and Hakudoshi Higurashi."

A girl raised her hand. "Are you related to Kagome Higurashi?"

They nodded.

"Are you siblings?"

"No,"

"Are you cousins?"

"No, she's our,"

Kagome walked up to the front of the room and slapped a hand over their mouths. "I'm their cousin." She shot Hakudoshi a look that made him pale.

Kanna turned away to hide her smile. Her brother was such a dunce.

Kagome rolled her eyes and dragged her 'cousins' to their seats before she could get in trouble.

On the other side of the room, Yuki was amused. It was funny to see how she tried to cover up their little mistake by saying she was their cousin when she clearly was not.

He stared at Kagome. She was very pretty, but she looked so down in the dumps yesterday.

Suddenly, Tohru was in front of his desk. "Sohma-kun, are you alright?"

He nodded wearily. "I'm fine Ms. Honda."

She smiled happily. "I'm going to go and try to talk to the new students. Do you want to come with me?"

He stood up.

Kagome was trying to block out the arguing of the two twins behind her when a shadow cast over her desk.

"Kanna, Hakudoshi." Her clipped tone spoke volumes.

The two stopped arguing as they saw that they had visitors.

"Hello, I'm Tohru Honda and this is Yuki Sohma."

Kagome got up to shake Yuki's hand, when Hakudoshi oh so very innocently stuck out his leg. She tripped and brought Yuki down with her.

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?

One review: I have no idea

Five: Probably a few weeks.

Six or more: A week at the most.


	4. Hey

Hey! Sorry for not posting for a while, but I'm in the hospital with a sprained wrist. It's a pain just typing this, so Imma make it short and sweet. My stories are not up for adoption. They'll be updated whenever I get the chance. They are NOT discontinued. I would appreciate ideas for some new characters. Or new issues.

PEACE OUT SUCKERS!

"You're a team player. A save the day superhero. I hate people like you."

Hiei

-Yu Yu Hakusho


End file.
